Drabbles of Sarumi and Mikorei y IzuSeri
by NekoAyane
Summary: Estas son pequenas historia's de ellos. SemexFem!Uke SaruhikoxFem!Misaki MikotoxFem!Reisi IzumoxSeri
1. Chapter 1: El Compleanos de Mikoto

El Compleanos de Mikoto

Disclamer: The Characters of K are not mine.

"Reisi? A donde estas?" Yo estaba tratando de llamar a Reisi, pero no la podría encontrarla en ninguna parte. Su teléfono estaba sonando y sonando, y yo le quiera darle su teléfono. Yo vi el ID del teléfono y mire quien estaba llamando era la segunda en comando, Seri Awashima. Yo trate otra vez, "Reisi? Tu teléfono está sonando, y el ID es Seri Awashima!" Todavía ninguna respuesta. Deje ir un suspiro de ansiedad y arare mi teléfono que estaba en mis pantalones metido adentro, y vi el tiempo, "Oh mierda, ya son las 8:00 am, y tengo que estar en HOMRA a las 8:30 am…" Deje salir otro respiro, "Te voy a dejar tu teléfono en la sala! Ya me voy! Pasaré por Scepter 4!" Yo me fue de vuestra casa, donde yo vivía con Reisi, y camine a HOMRA.

 _ **~Punto de vista de Reisi~**_

Yo escuche que Mikoto me estaba buscando, pero no quería que me encontrada. Porque? Bien es porque hoy es el cumple anos de Mikoto, y por una razon extrana el no se requerda su proprio compleanos! Deje ir un suspiro y me bañe y me viste. Como dijo Mikoto mi teléfono estaba allí en el sofá, y vi que tenia 4 llamadas perdidas, todas eran de Awashima. Me puse mi chaqueta y me fue a Scepter 4.

 _ **~Punto de vista de Mikoto~**_

'Hm...me pregunto is Reisi está bien?Voy a ir a su trabajo para ver si está allí…'

"Mikoto!Mikoto!" Kusanagi me estaba hablando, deje mis pensamientos y lo mire a el, "Que dijistes Izumo?" El suspiro, "Estas bien Mikoto?

Todo el tiempo que te estaba hablando tu estabas aturdido...que pasa?" Yo también suspiro, " yo estaba pensando en Reisi...si ella estaba bien porque yo no sé a dónde está…no la pudre encontrar cuando me levante, asi que pense que estaba en Scepter 4...Y ahora voy a ver si de verdad esta ayui..."

"Yo le dije que iba a llegar a su oficina en Scepter 4 esta tarde…" Yo me levanto de la mesa, "Ya me voy a ir con Reisi...necesitas otra cosa Izumo?" Él sacude su cabeza, "No...pero..Mikoto..tu sabes que dia es hoy?"

Yo sacudí mi cabeza con curiosidad, "Qué día es? Es Agosto trece verdad?" Él golpea su frente suavemente y suspiro, "Madre santa...no sabes que dia es hoy?" Yo estaba mas confundido, "Tu...compleanos?" El me vio con una cara que decía, 'En serio?' "No..es tu compleanos Mikoto…" Suspira una vez mas, "Mierda…" Me pege en la frente, "No me recordava que era mi compleanos.."

Estaba un poco enojado conmigo porque no me recordava que era mi compleanos, "Son un Idiota...ugh..a lo mejor Reisi me cedía dar una sorpresa…" Izumo se rió entre dientes, "Porque no vas a ver si está ahí?A lo mejor ya te está esperando?..y tambien mandale un texto para ver si responde…" Yo asenti, " Ya iba a ir allá…" Izumo me saludo y salí del bar.

 _ **~Punto de vista de Reisi~**_

"Senora, aqui estan todos los papeles que tiene que ver…" Awashima me da los papeles, "Gracias…" Yo estaba planeando la fiesta de Mikoto, y yo tambien le dije a HOMRA si querían ayudar, y ellos dijeron sí. Ahora me llamo Kusanagi que Mikoto está viniendo aquí, "Escondan todo y actúen normal.." Awashima se inclinó, "Sí Señora…"

Ella se fue afuera de mi oficina y les dijo a los otros. Después de un ratito Awashima me dijo que Mikoto ya estaba esperándome en la entrada. Yo me levanté de mi silla e fue a la entrada para ver a Mikoto.

Cuando llegue ahí yo vi que Mikoto estaba un poco ansioso, "Mikoto?" Él me miró y sus ojos se abrieron, pero luego se relajaron, "Y aquí estabas Reisi...hah.." El suspiro, "Si...yo estaba aquí toda la mañana.." Le mentí, "Yo te llame por el teléfono y lo tuvias en la casa...porque no te lo llevastes a la oficina?" 'No puedo decirle de la sorpresa'

"Um..me olvide de mi teléfono porque estaba en un apuro….y no me recorde que lo dejé…" Hice una expresión en blanco que no mostraba mi pánico. "Ah ha…" El me miro con una expresion que no estaba comprando mi mentira, "Y porque estas aqui Mikoto?"

"Ah..solo estaba viendo si estabas aquí..en Scepter 4" Mikoto dijo con un suspiro, "Ah...porque no vienes a mi oficina?" El cabecea, "Ok.." Entramos a mi oficina y Awashima vino a dentro para decirme que iba a ir en una cita con el barman de HOMRA, Kusanagi Izumo. Yo le dije que sí y ella se fue. Los fuimos a vuestra casa y celebramos juntos. Despues se termino la noche con un monton de besos y los acariciamos mutuamente.


	2. Chapter 2: La Cita Part 1, IzuSeri

_**~Punto de vista de Izumo~**_

Yo estaba en el bar esperando a Seri-chan. Ella me dijo ayer que ella iba a decirle a su jefa que ella iba a ir conmigo en una cita, como Mikoto está con Reisi-san, los dos permitieron que Yo y Seri-chan podríamos estar juntos. También dejaron a Yata-san y Fushimi-kun estar juntos.

"Izumo!" Escuche a mi ángel entrando al bar, "Seri-chan!" Ella se avilla cambiado a algo más casual, pero se miraba más sexy de lo normal. "Q-que estás viviendo pervertido…" Yo me reí un poco, "Bien te ves Seri-chan~" Vine más cerca a ella, y la bese en sus labios, que se sentían suaves y dulces.

Cuando me aparté de ella, Seri-chan estaba sonrojada, "I-izumo?" Quería agarrarla y echarla a perder, así ella podría retorcerse bajo mi toque y suplicar por más, pero yo estaba luchando contra el impulso de hacerlo.

Yo dejé ir una risita, "A donde vamos Seri-chan~" Ella se compuso, "Bueno ... estaba pensando en que querías elegir tu para a donde ir…" Ella dice la última parte en un susurro casi, "Ah...bueno...yo no se…"

"Bien..porque no vamos a un restaurante.." Yo agarro su mano y la llevó a un restaurante. Decidimos caminar porque los dos queríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.  
Llegamos al restaurante y ambos seguimos a la camarera y ella nos sienta, luego se va para darnos tiempo. Después de un rato regresa con un cuaderno en la mano, "Buenas tardes, ¿qué les gustaría beber a ambos?"

Yo mira el menú por un segundo, "Me gustaría tomar un poco de vino, por favor, y creo que a mi amiga también le gustaría eso, ¿verdad, Seri-chan?"

Seri asiente con la cabeza, "Sí, por favor". Ella lo escribe y se inclina, "¿Debo darle a los dos más tiempo para revisar el menú y elegir qué comida les gustaría?"

Ambos asentimos, "Sí, por favor ..." Ella se inclina nuevamente y se va. "hmm...oh! esto se ve delicioso.." Ella me enseña el menú y el plato que ella cogió, "Oh el Croquettes?" Ella asiente, "Sip..! Y tu? que vas a coger?" Yo me pongo a pensar y veo el menú, "Yo creo que voy a tener...hm...ah! el filete con babeque y vegetales.."

"Ah ok" La Camarera vino de vuelta, "Ya están listos?" Yo y Izumo cabeceamos, "Ok que quede usted señor?"

"Yo ciedo el filete con barbeque y vegetales…"

"Ok...y usted señora?" Estaba escribiendo,

"ah yo cedo las croquetas por favor.." Ella paró de escribir, "OK su comida ya van a venir.." Ella arado los menús y se fue. "Tengo mucha hambre..~" dijo Seri-chan, "Yo tambien…"


	3. Chapter 3: La Propuesta Parte 1, Sarumi

La Propuesta Parte 1

Disclamer: I don't own the K characters

"Ah! A donde esta ese idiota de Saru?!" Yo estaba esperando impacientemente a Saruhiko Fushimi...mi amante.

Ya hemos estado en una relación por un año y el me dijo que íbamos en una cita savia que hoy era el compleanos de Mikoto-san, pero yo tambien quería estar con Saru.

Yo le dije a Kusanagi-san que no podría celebrarlo con Mikoto-san y él dijo que estaba bien, y que Reisi-san la amante de Mikoto-san estaba haciendo la sorpresa para él y que no tenía que tener pene en decirle que no podría celebrarlo con el.

"Que pasa Yata-san?" Escuche detrás de mí a Kusanagi, "O nada Kusanagi-san...solo que Saru esta tarde.." Vi mi reloj otra vez. "A lo mejor su jefa lo detuvo?"

Yo me puse a pensar, "A Lo mejor...Reisi-san?" El asintió, Me senté otra vez en la silla cerca de la ventana. Un minuto pasó y vi a Saru corriendo asi aqui, "Misaki!"

Yo me levanté y fui afuera del bar, "Saru!" El paro a frente de mi, "L-lo…" Estaba recuperando el aliento, "S-siento...q-que es-" Lo bese casto, "Está bien Saru…"

Le sonríe, y me enrojeci, Saru tambien sonrio, y me besó de vuelta. Después que Saru tuvo un descanso nos fuimos a un restaurante, y pasó algo que nunca me voy a olvidar.


	4. Chapter 4: La Propuesta FINALE, Sarumi

La Propuesta Parte 2, Sarumi

 _-El Punto de vista de Misaki-_

"¿Y a qué restaurante vamos a ir a Saru?" Le pregunté al mono que estaba a mi lado. "¡Vas a ver pronto mi dulce Mi ~ sa ~ ki ~!" Él dice en su modo de jugador para mí. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Saru me dejó entrar primero, "¡uwa! ¡Es muy hermoso!"

Escuché su pequeña risa, "Sabía que te gustaría este lugar". Me brillaban los ojos: '¿Cómo pudo Saru comprar este restaurante?' No sabía que había dicho eso en voz alta, así que Saru me respondió: "El capitán me ayudó con un poco más de dinero ..." Di un grito ahogado, "¿eh? ¿Reisi-san?" Pregunté, él asintió. Entonces vino un camarero y Saru le dijo a él nuestra mesa: "¿Tengo una reserva puesta bajo Fushimi?" El camarero miró a través de las reservas y asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, por favor sígame ..." Luego nos llevó a nuestra mesa. Ambos nos sentamos uno frente al otro, el camarero nos entregó nuestros menús, "Entonces ... ¿qué bebidas les gustaría beber a ambos?"

Me detengo a pensar, "Um .. Me gustaría un poco de Arbor Mist Pineapple Strawberry Pink Moscato por favor ..." (Y sí, lo saqué de Internet XD) Saru elige, "Me gustaría un poco de vino tinto normal gracias .. "

El camarero había escrito las bebidas e hizo una reverencia," Volveré por tus órdenes ... "Luego se fue, suspiré, Saru luego toma mi mano de debajo de la mesa," Te ves hermosa esta noche Misaki .. "Dijo con ojos cariñosos, me sonrojé," T-gracias ... no estás mal tú mismo ... ya eras guapo de todos modos ... "Dije eso casi en un susurro, pero como Saru lo había escuchado se rió suavemente en mi comentario, "Bueno, gracias Misaki ... ~" Me sonrojé aún más.

Luego comenzamos a buscar en nuestros menús y escogimos nuestros alimentos. Cuando el camarero regresó con nuestras bebidas, nos preguntó qué queríamos comer, y le dijimos que se fue con nuestras órdenes. Ahora estábamos levantando las manos sobre la mesa y sentí que Saru estaba algo nervioso esta noche, así que le pregunté qué pasaba y por qué estaba nervioso. "¿Saru? ¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso ... ¿Qué está mal?"

Le pregunté, la preocupación llenando mi voz. Sacudió su cabeza, "Está bien ... No te preocupes ..."

Él sonrió, pero yo sabía que él estaba mintiendo, pero decidí no presionar más. En ese momento el camarero vino con nuestras órdenes así que los colocó frente a nosotros e hizo una reverencia, "Espero que ambos disfruten sus comidas ... y disfruten de su noche ..." Sonrió y se fue. Ahora los dos estábamos solos. Saru comenzó a comer primero, así que seguí su ejemplo y comimos en silencio, tal vez algunos comentarios aquí y allá, pero fue muy pacífico. Una vez que terminamos el camarero regresó y tomó nuestros platos y este fue el momento en que supe que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Saru se levantó y también me dijo que me pusiera de pie, "¿Misaki podrías ponerte de pie?"

Tenía una expresión confusa en mi rostro, pero seguí sus instrucciones y me puse de pie. Él tomó mi mano y me besó el dorso de la mano, me sonrojé, '¿Qué está pasando?' Y luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se puso de rodillas y comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo, "Misaki ... Siempre quise estar a tu lado ... cuando nos fuimos por separado, fui desvelado. ... Quería que me vieras ... aunque tuviera que ser odiado por ti ... en realidad estaba bien que me odie y que me mates ... pero luego volvimos a empezar y siempre me he enamorado de tú ... No puedo verme sin ti en mi vida ... por favor ... Yata Misaki ... ¿me harás el honor de casarte conmigo? Ya estaba llorando, asentí, "¿Qué dijiste Misaki?~"

Saruhiko sonrió, me sonrojé profundamente, "¡Sí!" Deslizó el anillo de perlas en mi dedo y se levantó, levantó mi barbilla y me besó apasionadamente. Una vez que nos quedamos sin aliento y nos separamos, pude escuchar a la gente que nos rodea aplaudir y susurrarnos, algunas personas también decían 'awwww'.

Me sonrojé una vez más, Saruhiko luego me recogió el estilo de la novia y ambos nos fuimos del restaurante. Nos tomamos de la mano caminando todo el camino hasta su apartamento y me susurró seductoramente al oído: "Ahora también vas a ser un Fushimi ... y me divertiré mucho esta noche ..." se volvió carmesí ante su comentario. Una vez que estuvimos en su departamento, él me llevó a su habitación, y hicimos el amor.

Dulces susurros, suaves besos, mordiscos y otras cosas tiernas. Esa noche fue como ninguna otra, esa noche Saruhiko me trató como si fuera frágil, como si fuera especial para él. Me encantó, y lo amo.


End file.
